What is Love?
by HanRiver
Summary: "Apa arti cinta, bagi seorang Haruno Sakura?"/"-pantas saja kau selalu kalah saing dengan Sasuke."/Dengan sifat Haruno Sakura yang tak mau mengalah dengan apapun dan siapapun, akhirnya gadis itu menemukan jawabannya./"Bagiku, cinta itu-"/For S-savers contest : Banjir TomatCherry/RnR? :D


**What is Love?** **© Hany-chan DHA E3**

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**An Alternate Universe fanfiction for S-savers contest : Banjir TomatCherry**

**.**

**Out of character, typo, bad diction, and etc.**

.

"Apa itu cinta, bagi seorang Haruno Sakura?"

**.**

"Bagiku, cinta itu adalah…-"

**.**

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**.**

"Eh?"

Sakura memandang Ino dengan tatapan heran dan bertanya, sedangkan Ino berkacak pinggang seraya menatap gadis di depannya dengan senyuman menantang. "Apa … yang kau katakan?" tanya Sakura dengan raut wajah yang masih sama dengan sebelumnya.

Yamanaka Ino berdecak pelan seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku yakin kau tidak tuli," celetuk Ino dengan mata yang menyipit. "Aku bilang-tidak, aku bertanya padamu, apa itu cinta bagi seorang Haruno Sakura?" Ino kembali memamerkan cengirannya, memperlihatkan deretan gigi putih –yang pastinya- dirawat dengan baik oleh Nona Yamanaka tersebut.

"Cin … ta?" Sakura masih menampilkan wajah bengong-nya, membuat Ino ingin sekali mencubit pipi _chubby_ sahabatnya itu. "Aku tidak tahu, aku tidak pernah merasakannya," jawab Sakura –yang akhirnya kembali ke alam sadarnya- dengan cuek seraya melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang sedang membaca buku dengan sampel 'History' tadi. Ino memajukan bibirnya sembari duduk di bangku depan Sakura dan menghadap ke arah gadis itu.

"Sudah kuduga," dengus Ino seraya merapikan tataan _ponny_-nya. "Orang sepertimu mana mungkin tahu tentang hal itu. Pantas saja kau selalu kalah saing dengan Sasuke."

Tuing!

Perempatan siku-siku muncul di pelipis Sakura kala mendengar nama rival beratnya. Uchiha Sasuke, seorang pemuda dengan rambut raven dan watak dingin yang selalu menjadi rival abadi Sakura dalam hal pelajaran. Sayangnya, Sakura selalu berada di bawah peringkat Sasuke. Sakura tak membenci Sasuke, namun sifatnya yang tak mau kalah itu tidak suka jika ia dibanding-bandingkan dengan seseorang yang tidak dapat dikalahkannya.

"Sasuke tahu apa itu cinta?" Ino menjawab pertanyaan Sakura dengan sebuah anggukan mantap. Melihat anggukan Ino, membuat gadis bermanik virdian tersebut mengepalkan tangannya dan menggeretakkan giginya. "Tidak mungkin!" sergah Sakura kesal. Ino tertawa geli dalam hati kala melihat ekspresi sahabatnya itu, namun gadis _aquamarine_ tersebut segera melanjutkan sandiwaranya dan menatap Sakura dengan pandangan cuek.

"Sasuke itu tahu segalanya, tidak sepertimu," ejek Ino dengan senyum meremehkan. Membuat emosi Sakura semakin naik. "Bahkan kau dikalahkan Sasuke tentang hal ini." Cukup. Emosi Sakura sudah sampai dipuncaknya. Gadis itu berdiri dengan sekali sentakan, membuat Ino tersentak kaget.

"Kau mau ke mana?" Ino memiringkan kepalanya saat Sakura beranjak meninggalkannya. Sakura tak menjawab pertanyaan Ino dan tetap melanjutkan langkahnya. Satu tujuannya sekarang ; perpustakaan. Ia tidak boleh kalah dengan Sasuke, ia harus mengetahui apa itu cinta. Sakura berjalan dengan agak cepat di koridor sekolahnya. Koridor tersebut agak ramai karena sekarang jam istirahat, keadaan koridor yang ramai itu membuat tubuh mungil Sakura sulit bergerak. Ia berapa kali disenggol oleh orang yang bertubuh besar darinya, sampai ia menabrak seseorang dengan tabrakan yang cukup keras. Sakura memegang hidungnya yang sakit akibat tertumpuk pada lengan orang yang ditabraknya.

"_I-ittai_~" rintihnya pelan tanpa memandang orang yang ditabraknya. "_Gomenna-_ Sasuke?" Sakura tercenggang kaget saat melihat orang yang ditabraknya. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menatap gadis di depannya dengan wajah datar. Wajah Sasuke yang datar memicu emosi Sakura naik kembali. Satu pertanyaan melintas dibenaknya. Mengapa ia harus bertemu orang ini disaat emosi dan _mood_-nya benar-benar tidak baik?

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Suara mariton Sasuke terdengar di telinga Sakura. Sakura mundur selangkah dan menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawabnya tanpa memandang Sasuke.

'_Sasuke itu tahu segalanya, tak sepertimu.'_

Tuing!

Sasuke memandang heran gadis di depannya. Ekspresi gadis di depannya itu seketika berubah tanpa diketahui penyebabnya.

'…_pantas saja kau selalu kalah saing dengan Sasuke.'_

Cukup. Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan marah, membuat Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Kau!" Tunjuk Sakura tepat di depan wajah Sasuke, membuat Sasuke sedikit memundurkan wajahnya. "-aku tak akan kalah darimu! Aku pasti akan segera mengetahuinya! Hahahaha!" Sasuke memandang Sakura aneh. Apa gadis di depannya itu sudah kehilangan kewarasan?

"Aku pasti akan tahu apa itu cinta!" Heehh? Sakura terus tertawa tanpa memedulikan orang-orang yang kini menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh. Dipandang seperti itu, membuat Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura dan membawa gadis itu menjauh dari keramaian. Sebenarnya, Sasuke bisa saja berjalan melewati Sakura dengan wajah pura-pura tidak tahu dan pura-pura tidak kenal. Namun sedingin-dinginnya seorang Uchiha, pasti dia masih punya hati untuk tak membiarkan gadis –yang sudah kehilangan kewarasannya- seperti Sakura sendirian di koridor tersebut dengan sifat anehnya yang pasti mengundang tatapan aneh dari para murid sekolahnya.

"Hei! Kau mau membawaku ke mana?" Sasuke tak menghiraukan Sakura yang sedari tadi protes padanya. "Aku mau ke perpustakaan!" Sakura mencoba melepas tangannya yang berada di cengkraman Sasuke. Saat dirasa tempat mereka berada adalah tempat yang cukup sepi, Sasuke segera melepas tangan Sakura seraya menghela nafas.

"Kalau kau mau ke perpustakaan, pergilah." Sasuke menatap malas wajah Sakura yang menatapnya dengan pandangan kesal.

"Kau membawaku ke sini! Jarak perpustakaan dari sini jauh!" Sakura berkacak pinggang, masih menatap pemuda di depannya dengan pandangan kesal.

"Lalu kau mau apa?" Sakura mendelik pada Sasuke.

"Antar aku ke perpustakaan!" Sakura melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya dan memasang wajah yang mirip seperti anak kecil yang lagi ngambek.

"Pergi saja sendiri. Kau punya kaki." Sasuke memutar bola matanya.

"Tidak mau!" Sasuke menggerling kesal. Gadis di depannya ini memang terkenal dengan pribadi keras kepala dan tak mau dikalah serta mengalah. Sasuke tahu betul sifat gadis –yang katanya rival-nya tersebut. Kata teman-temannya, berdebat dengan Sakura dapat diibaratkan menimba air di laut ; berdebat dengan gadis itu tidak akan ada habis-habisnya kecuali kita sendiri yang mengalah.

"Baiklah." Sasuke menghela nafas pasrah dan disambut pekikan senang dari Sakura. Mereka akhirnya berjalan beriringan di koridor sekolah, membuat pandangan siapa saja teralihkan pada mereka berdua. Sasuke yang tidak suka diperhatikan, hanya dapat menggerling kesal pada Sakura yang jalannya tidak jauh beda dari keong.

"Cepatlah!" perintah Sasuke kesal.

"Cepat apa?" tanya Sakura bengong.

"Percepat langkahmu. Orang-orang memerhatikan kita." Sakura memandang sekeliling, semua pandangn memeang tertuju kepadanya saat ini.

"Kita? Mereka memerhatikanku! Pasti mereka pikir wajahku terlihat seperti orang yang lebih pintar darimu!" Sasuke menatap malas gadis aneh di sampingnya. Pemuda Uchiha itu berpikir keras ; bagaimana agar Sakura mempercepat langkahnya. Dan … cling! Sasuke menyeringai, ia mempercepat langkahnya, membuat Sakura memandangnya dengan heran.

"Kita berlomba, siapa yang lebih cepat sampai ke perpustakaan, dialah pemenangnya." Sakura membulatkan matanya. Melihat seringai licik dari pemuda di depannya, membuatnya tersenyum menantang.

"Siapa takut?!" Sakura kemudian berlari sekencang yang ia bisa, meninggalkan Sasuke yang tersenyum licik di belakangnya.

.

.

.

"Haahh … haahh…" Sakura memegang lututnya yang lelah akibat berlari. Sakura ngos-ngosan, berlari ke perpustakaan itu ternyata cukup melelahkan.

"Capek, heh?" Sakura menatap kesal Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan pandangan meremehkan. "Sekuat apapun kau berlari, kau tak dapat menang melawanku." Sakura semakin menajamkan pandangannya pada Sasuke.

"Huh!" Sakura lebih memilih berjalan melewati Sasuke tanpa menghiraukan pandangan mengejek Sasuke lagi. Ia segera melangkah menuju deretan mengambil salah satu kamus dan tampak mencari sesuatu. Sasuke hanya menatapnya seraya duduk di kursi. Lama Sakura memandang kamus tersebut dengan alis yang mengernyit heran.

"Apa-apaan ini! Di kamus, cinta berarti sayang sekali, suka sekali, atau kasih sekali! Bukan jawaban seperti ini yang kucari!" Sasuke terkekeh pelan saat melihat Sakura. Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke, melihat pemuda itu tersenyum, membuat wajahnya memerah, namun ia segera memalingkan wajahnya ke deretan buku yang berada di depannya. Kemudian gadis itu tersenyum kecil dan mengambil salah satu buku, gadis itu duduk di hadapan Sasuke dan membuka buku tersebut. "Cinta adalah perasaan terhadap lawan jenisnya karena ketertarikan terhadap sesuatu yang dimilik lawan jenisnya, baik itu sifat, wajah, dan lain-lain." Sakura mendecih kesal.

"Aku tidak mengertiiiiiii!" rengeknya. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam saja. Sakura melirik Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Dipandang seperti itu, membuat Sakura kikuk sendiri, gadis itu kembali memfokuskan matanya pada buku, sambil sesekali melirik Sasuke yang terus memandangnya. "Jangan memandangku seperti itu! Aku tidak bisa konsentrasi!" imbuh Sakura dan menimpuk wajah Sasuke menggunakan buku yang tadi dibacanya.

"Hei! Aku hanya memandangmu, tidak menganggumu sama sekali." Sasuke mendecak kesal.

"Tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa konsentrasi!" ucap Sakura tak mau kalah.

"Memangnya harus butuh konsentarsi? Kau kan hanya membaca definisi kata cinta," tukas Sasuke. Pemuda itu terdiam sejenak dan kemudian kembali berkata, "dan cinta itu tidak dapat dimengerti kalau kau hanya membacanya. Cinta itu bukan teori, tapi perasaan." Sakura memandang Sasuke takjub.

"Da-darimana kau mengetahuinya?" tanya Sakura polos.

"Hanya orang bodoh yang tidak tahu hal itu," ucap Sasuke pedas. Sakura memandang Sasuke sebal.

"Kau merasakannya?" Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, pertanda tak mengerti akan pertanyaan yang baru saja dilontarkan Sakura. "Kau merasakan … cinta itu?" tanya Sakura penasaran. Sasuke tertegun sejenak, kemudian tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk.

"Benarkah? Siapa?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Aku jatuh cinta pada orang yang bodoh," jawab Sasuke. Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya. Orang bodoh? Apakah Sasuke jatuh cinta dengan orang yang menduduki peringkat terendah di sekolah ini? Sakura berpikir, orang bodoh di sekolah ini … orang yang mendapat peringkat terendah di sekolah ini kan-

"-ah! Lee! Kau jatuh cinta pada Lee?!" ucap Sakura dengan suara keras –yang tentu saja membuat semua pandangan mata tertuju pada mereka- dan wajah tak percaya. Sasuke membulatkan matanya dan menggeleng cepat.

"Tentu saja tidak!" sergah Sasuke cepat.

"Lalu … siapa?" tanya Sakura penasaran. Sasuke menghela nafas dan berdiri dari kursinya. Pemuda itu mengambil posisi untuk duduk di samping Sakura.

"Kau." Sasuke menunjuk wajah Sakura. Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan wajah cengo.

"Hah? Aku?" Melihat wajah Sasuke yang jaraknya cukup dekat dengannya, membuat wajah Sakura merona. Jantungnya berdebar dengan kencang, darah Sakura berdesir hebat. Entah kenapa, Sakura merasa senang dengan pengakuan Sasuke. Perasaan hangat seketika menjalari tubuhnya. 'Pe-perasaan apa ini?'

"Kau merasakannya?" Sakura memandang Sasuke bingung. "Kau merasakan perasaan hangat, jantung berdebar saat berada di dekatku?" Sakura mengangguk pelan. Sasuke menyeringai dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura sampai bibir mereka bertemu. Sakura lagi-lagi merasakannya, perasaan hangat, jantung berdebar, dan darah berdesir hebat. Sakura memejamkan matanya, merasakan sensasi yang ia rasakan pada bibirnya. Sakura meneguk rasa kecewanya saat Sasuke melepas ciumannya, pemuda di depannya itu menyeringai.

"Itu yang namanya cinta." Sakura memandang Sasuke cengo.

"…hah?" Jadi … perasaan tadi yang dinamakan cinta?

"Coba bayangkan jika aku berciuman dengan gadis lain, bagaimana tanggapanmu?" Sakura membayangkan Sasuke berciuman dengan gadis lain, seketika perasaan marah dan sakit menyelimuti hatinya.

"Aku tidak mau!" Sakura menggeleng. "Jangan ciuman dengan gadis lain!" Sasuke tertegun sejenak, kemudian menyeringai.

"Selamat, kau sukses jatuh cinta padaku." Sasuke tak menghilangkan seringainya. "Lalu, kau tahu apa yang dilakukan dua orang yang sedang jatuh cinta?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Sakura menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Pacaran." Sakura memasang wajah takjub. Pacaran? Sakura pernah mendengar apa itu pacaran, ia bahkan selalu melihatnya di film-film. Menurut Sakura, pacaran itu pasti menyenangkan. Jadi, dia dan Sasuke-

"Jadi, kita pacaran?" tanya Sakura polos. Sasuke tersenyum kemudian mengangguk. Sakura tersenyum sumringah kemudian memeluk Sasuke. "Aku punya pacar!" seru Sakura kencang. Sasuke memandang sekeliling, oh tidak-pandangan mata lagi-lagi tertuju pada mereka. Tapi kali ini Sasuke tidak peduli, biarkan saja pandangan tertuju pada mereka, agar mereka tahu, bahwa mulai detik ini, Haruno Sakura adalah milik Uchiha Sasuke.

.

"Apa itu cinta, bagi seorang Haruno Sakura?"

.

"Bagiku, cinta itu adalah…-"

.

.

"-perasaan yang kurasakan terhadap Uchiha Sasuke."

.

**-The End-**

**Hiks, apaa inii?#ngaistanah #lupakan**

**Ehem, semoga kalian suka ya minna :D **

**Oh ya, Happy Banjir TomatCherry event 2013 :D**

**Fresh and Reddish like a CherryTomato ^o^**

**Akhir kata, **

**Review pleasee? :D**

**Arigatou,**

**Hany-chan DHA E3**


End file.
